The subject matter of the present invention relates to a dusting tool with a handle to which two bars are attached at a certain distance from each other.
Dusting tools of this type are known from DE 20 2004 004 793 U1. On the bars of dusting tools of this type, cleaning cloths having a plurality of fiber sections are mounted. For cleaning, the dusting tool is moved across the surfaces to be cleaned, and the dust particles are trapped in the fiber sections. The bars of dusting tools of this type have a rigid design, which makes it difficult to clean curved surfaces. In addition, dusting tools are known, to the handle of which a pole is attached, which makes it possible to reach higher-lying surfaces as well. However, these dusting tools are again suitable only for cleaning even surfaces since the section of the dusting tool which holds the cleaning fibers has a rigid design and therefore is unable to conform to curved surfaces. Furthermore, the edge areas of high-lying surfaces can only be reached with difficulty.